Victorious: The College Years
by JTPhoenix19
Summary: After a graduating from Hollywood Arts and a long summer break, Tori and Trina Vega are now off to College. What surprises await them? Find out. This is my first Victorious Fan Fic. So please rate, comment, but don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious blah blah blah. Rights go to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. =D**

**A/N: Well this is my very first story of Victorious. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it. **

**P.S.: I made some small changes in editing. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

After graduating Hollywood Arts and having a long summer break, Tori and Trina Vega are off to college. Driving them are there parents David and Holly Vega. After driving for three hours or what felt like an eternity for the girls, the Vega family has arrived to Hollywood Dream College located in San Francisco. (Go Figure…) They pull up in front of the dormitory building.

"Well this is it girls. This is your first step of becoming old." said Mrs. Vega.

"Eww don't say that! Tori can be the old hag of the family, while I'll be the young, beautiful talented one." Trina said proudly.

"Hm…yeah, there's only one problem with that." said Tori.

"What's that?" asked Trina.

"Well to start things off your ugly and second you have no talent, even if it slaps you in the face." Tori said smiling to her sister and began thinking to herself, 'Since when did I start acting like Jade?'

"Oh yeah! Well I'll show you who the ugly one is here, after I'm done kicking your ass!"

"Bring it!" The girls begin to argue and bicker at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Vega began to get annoyed at his daughter's bickering.

"GIRLS!" yelled Mr. Vega.

"WHAT!" The girls said in unison.

"Is this how you're still going to behave? Like children?"

"Well Trina started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did ugly!"

"_Oh_ you're going to pay for calling me ugly." Trina said whiling glaring a hole into her sister.

"Bring it!"

"STOP!" yelled Mrs. Vega. "Enough already! You girls shouldn't fight. This is a new world you're heading too and you have nobody else but each other."

Tori looked at her mom and figured out what she was trying to say. "You know Trina, mom's right."

Trina sighed. "Yeah she is."

"Truce?"

Trina looked at her sister and then gave her the biggest hug in the world. "Truce."

"There isn't that better?" said Mrs. Vega.

Trina whispered in Tori's ear. "_Once they're gone you're mine._"

"_Oh- I'll be ready._" responded Tori.

Tori updates her status on The Slap.

* * *

**Tori Vega: First day of College  
Mood: Nervous =/.**

* * *

Inside the dormitory building, the Vega family are standing in front of the dorm in which the girls will stay in.

"Well this is it. Our new home for the next four years." Tori said nervously.

"Yep...away from home for the next four years..." said Trina.

"Well? Aren't you girls going to open the door and go inside?" said Mr. Vega.

Tori and Trina looked at each other and then nodded. Tori was on the floor holding her mother's leg, while Trina was on the floor holding her father's leg.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, _oh please_ don't make us stay here!" cried Tori.

"Yeah, **PLEASE** take us back home!" cried Trina.

"Oh come on get up from the floor you two." said Mr. Vega.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." said Mrs. Vega while trying to comfort Tori.

As both girls were on the floor, they saw a bunch of good looking guys passing by. Both girls got up from the floor and started to brush off the dirt from there pants.

"Ahem…I found my contact." said Trina out loud trying not to make herself look stupid. (Too late =P)

Mr. Vega looked at Trina all puzzled. "But you don't wear any con…"

Trina cut her dad off while lightly smacking his arm. "Oh dad, you're such a kidder."

As the guys were passing by one of them looked at Tori and smiled at her. Tori smiled back. 'Wow, he's so hot and he was looking at me.' thought Tori.

"Wow! They're all so cute." said Trina.

"Ahem." said Mr. Vega while crossing his arms.

Trina looked at her dad. "What? You know it's true."

"Well honey… I can't really respond to that."

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Well are you girls going to stay here in the hallway looking at cute guys? Or are you going in?" asked Mrs. Vega.

"Well…" said Trina while thinking about the question her mom asked her.

"Don't answer that question." said Mr. Vega.

"Okay…Fine! We'll go in. Tori open the door!" Tori just glared at Trina. "Come on Tori! We don't have all day." Tori just rolled her eyes and opened the door. She and the rest of the Vega family walked in the dorm. "Hey this place looks awesome!"

"Wow! This place is the chiz!" said Tori.

"What is chiz anyway?" asked Mrs. Vega.

"According to Andre it's a German sausage."

"That makes sense." said Mrs. Vega as Mr. Vega nods in agreement.

Everybody began to look around and saw the beautiful cream like walls, leather couches, a big flat fifty-two inch T.V. and the polished hard would floors.

"This is better than our place, honey." said Mr. Vega in amazement.

"I wouldn't say it's better, I would say it's...okay."

"Oh come on dad you know this place is better than our house." Tori teased her dad.

"If you say so."

Mrs. Vega walked up to Tori. "_You're dad is jealous._" Tori giggled at her mom's statement.

Trina went to explore the rooms and found a room with somebody's luggage in it. "Hey Tori!" yelled Trina.

"What!"

"Looks like we have company!"

Tori walked toward the room that Trina was in. Tori looked inside the room and saw two suit cases with a hello kitty chain hanging from it. "I wonder whose stuff this is."

"I don't know." shrugged Trina.

Just as the girls walked out of the room, they saw the bathroom door open. Tori and Trina were shocked to see the familiar person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do.**

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? I hope everybody is fine and enjoyed the first chapter. Well anyway here is chapter two which is called Familiar Faces, it will consist of two or three parts (I'm still not sure hahahaha XP). But I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry I didn't update the sorry anytime soon, with school and all, but I'll try to update it as soon as I can ;). Also I change a little of chapter one. Just some minor changes nothing to fancy. Okay guys you probably want to read the story anyway so enjoy =D.**

**P.S.: I made some small changes in editing. **

* * *

_**Previously on Victorious: The College Years**_

_**Trina went to explore the rooms and found a room with somebody's luggage in it. "Hey Tori!" yelled Trina.**_

"_**What!" **_

"_**Looks like we have company!"**_

_**Tori walked toward the room that Trina was in. Tori looked inside the room and saw two suit cases with a hello kitty chain hanging from it. "I wonder whose stuff this is?"**_

"_**I don't know." shrugged Trina.**_

_**Just as the girls walked out of the room, they saw the bathroom door open. Tori and Trina were shocked to see the familiar person.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces Part I

"CAT!" yelled Tori, surprised to see her old friend from Hollywood Arts.

Cat looked at Tori and was happy to see her. "TORI!" The girls started to run toward each other and then bumped into one another. Both of them fell on the floor and started to laugh. They got up from the floor and hugged each other tightly. After a second, they let each other go.

"What are you doing here!" Tori asked curiously.

"I go here now, silly." Smiled Cat.

"But I thought you were going to study at Chicago?"

"I was but then I decided not to because I knew I was going to be all alone over there and have no friends and nobody to talk to. I was going to grow old and alone then nobody will want to talk to me, which will lead me into buying a lot of cats and I don't want to live with an animal that shares my name because it will confuse me. But to avoid that future I remembered you telling me that you were going to study at Hollywood Dream College and well here I am."

Tori playfully shakes her head and smiles at Cat. "Same old Cat but I'm glad you're here."

"Ahem…Hello what about me?" said Trina.

"Oh yeah, Trina's here too but forget about her for now." Cat giggled at Tori's statement.

"Hey!"

"Cat, I still can't believe you're here with me, come celebrate with me!"

Cat and Tori hold hands and begin to jump up and down out of excitement, as Trina just looked on and offended. Tori stopped jumping and looked at her sister's expression.

"Oh Trina, you know I'm only joking. Get over here and join the fun." Tori smiled at her sister. Trina smiled back and joined the fun.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega see all three girls having fun.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls have some company now." said Mrs. Vega. The girls stopped jumping up and down from the excitement. "Hi Cat."

"Hi misses Vega." Cat waved her hand at her.

"Hey Cat." said Mr. Vega.

"Hi mister Vega." Cat waved her hand at him too.

"Well girls, me and your mom are leaving." said Mr. Vega.

"Wait why?" asked a confused Mrs. Vega.

"Because our girls now need there independence from us and since they're in college now…they're no longer our little girls."

Tori noticed the sadness in her father's voice. "Aw daddy you're sad aren't you?"

"Aw daddy!" said Trina.

The girls hugged their father as they begin to tear. "We'll still be your little girls no matter what." Trina said to her father while Tori agreed.

"I'm going to miss you girls." said Mr. Vega

"Me too." said Tori and Trina in unison.

"Well I'm going to miss them even more." said Mrs. Vega.

The girls invited their mother for a hug. The whole Vega family was in a group hug as Cat looked on.

"Hey! What about me?" said a sad Cat.

The whole Vega family looked at Cat. Tori smiled at her. "Aw come here Cat."

"Yay!" yelled Cat as she joined the group hug.

* * *

After a couple of hours have passed by since Tori's parents left, the girls went to explore the college campus. They were amazed to see how big the campus was and how everything was brand new. It reminded them of Hollywood Arts in a way except with more crazy talented people. They were starting to get hungry and got some lunch at the student cafeteria, in which they will have to get there meals from, for the next four years. They took there lunch back to the dorm.

"Wow this campus is huge." Cat said while opening the door to the dorm.

"Yeah, someone can get lost here forever." exaggerated Trina.

The girls walked in except for Cat who gasped and covered her mouth at what Trina had said. She slightly put her hands down. "Do you really think so? I mean what if someone you love does get lost here forever. You'll never see that person ever again."

Tori chuckles at Cat's innocence and lightly smack Cat on her arm. "Oh Cat, she's just messing with you."

"That's not nice Trina." Cat said while entering the dorm. She closed the door behind her.

"Eh…you're the dummy who believed me anyway." Trina walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a seat.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" yelled Cat who was offended by Trina's words.

"It means…"

"Trina!" Tori cut her sister off and glared at her like a hawk.

Trina looks at Tori and sighs. "It means I was being mean and I'm sorry."

"Oh okay then." said Cat with a smile.

"Well let's eat." said Tori.

Tori and Cat walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a seat. They begin to take out there food from the bag. Suddenly they heard the door open. Tori and Trina look at Cat.

"Is someone else supposed to be living here?" asked Trina.

"Not that I know of. I didn't even know you guys were going to live with me." said Cat.

"True." said Tori.

All three of them heard an all too familiar voice.

"You're crazy grandma!"

"I'M TELLING YOU THEY'RE ALL AFTER ME!"

"Don't worry son, we'll take your grandma out of here." said the familiar's voice father.

"Come on mom, let's take you home." Said the familiar's voice mother.

"DON'T TELL THEM WHERE I LIVE! OTHERWISE THEY'LL FOLLOW ME AND TAKE MY COOKIES!"

"Oh grandma…" said the familiar voice.

The girls all look at each other.

"You don't think it's him, do you?" said Tori.

"Maybe…" responded Cat as Trina nodded her head in agreement.

The person came inside the dorm and looked around. "Wow this place is the chiz!" Tori, Cat and Trina were all shocked to see the person standing in the middle of the living room. Out of excitement Tori yelled out his name.

"ANDRÉ!"

André turned around to see who called him. He was shocked to see Tori, Trina and Cat sitting at the kitchen table.

"TORI!" Yelled André out of excitement.

Tori jumped out of her seat and ran toward André, giving him the biggest hug he has ever received.

"Dang girl, it feels like you haven't seen me in like forever."

Tori stop hugging André and put her arm around his waist as André put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I haven't, not since graduation."

"Yeah that's true. I mean you and your family did go on that vacation to Puerto Rico. How was it over there anyway?"

"It was good. It was just a little hot." Tori said smiling at André.

"André!" yelled Cat.

André saw Cat jump out of her seat and ran toward him, joining Tori in the hug.

"Hey little red."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO…oh yeah my nickname."

André just shook his head and just smiled.

"Andy!" yelled Trina as she got up from her seat and walked toward André.

"For the last time Trina it's André."

"Oh whatever, just give me a hug."

"Well I would but I'm kind of tied up at the moment."

"Oh fine." Trina joined in the group and hugged André. The three girls stopped hugging André and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to study in New York?" Tori asked curiously.

"I was but…" André was caught off guard when he saw Tori looking into his eyes. He looked away for a second and turn his attention back at Tori. "But I thought about coming here instead to spend some time with my home girl, Tori Vega."

"Shut up." said Tori playfully.

"No, really I did."

"Really?" Tori titled her head a little.

"Yeah. Would I lie to you Tor." André smiled at Tori.

"No, but come here."

"Sure." Tori smack André in the back of the head. "Ow." She then gave André a kiss on the cheek and another hug.

"You're such a dummy and a good friend at the same time." André put his left arm around Tori's waist and rub his head with his right hand. After there moment she let him go.

"I can't believe you hit me."

Tori smiled at André. "I'm sorry but you deserved it. Well are you hunger?"

"Starving actually."

"Well to bad for you Andy because I'm not sharing my food with you." said Trina while walking back to her seat.

André shook his head and smiled. 'When will she ever get my name right?'

"Oh hush up Trina." said Tori.

"You can have some of my food." Cat offered.

"Nah, you girls eat, I'll just go buy my own food."

"But you don't know this campus very well and I don't want you to get lost." Cat said in a worried tone, not wanting André to get lost forever.

"Well why don't you accompany me then?"

"Okay." Cat said while smiling at André.

"Alright we'll be right back."

"Don't take forever." said Tori.

André smiles at Tori. "We won't."

As Cat and André walked out of the dormitory building, they begin to make there way to the campus cafeteria.

"André can I ask you a question?"

"Sure little red, anything."

"Are you really going to tell us why you're really here?" asked Cat.

"Huh? But I already did."

"Yeah, then how come I don't believe you."

André stops in his tracks and looks at Cat. Cat stopped and turned around to look at André. André sighs, "Okay I'll tell you the reason why but you going to have to promise me you won't tell Tori or Trina. Especially Tori."

Cat nodded her head. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" andre sticks out his pinky. He uses this tacit with Cat since she is still innocent at heart.

"I pinky promise that I won't tell Tori or Trina." She wraps her pinky with André's.

"Okay good. Let's take a seat here at the bench." He takes Cat's hand and leads her to a bench. They sit down and André begins to tell Cat the real reason he's in Hollywood Dream College. "The real reason that I'm here and not in New York is…" André paused for a second.

"Is…"

André sighs again, "Is that I got rejected from the music program they had."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that André. I know how much you wanted to be in it."

André just shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"So you decided to come here right?"

"Yeah I did because this was my second choice I placed in the college application."

"Well I'm glad you're here but how come you didn't tell us about it in the first place?"

"Well I felt a little embarrassed about it."

"Why?"

"Well I thought you guys were going to judge me or make fun of me because I was bragging about it back in Hollywood Arts."

"André! You know I'm not like that and neither is Tori. Maybe Trina but I doubt it."

André begins to chuckle. "Yeah you're right."

"Whatever decision you make, you know I'll support you in it." Cat smiles at André. André smiles back at her.

"Thanks little red."

"You're welcome." André and Cat hug each other. After a second, they let go. "But I have one more question to ask you."

"What's that little red?"

"Did you lie to Tori when you said that you came here to spend some time with her?"

"Uh…actually I didn't lie about that."

"So does that mean…GASP! You like Tori!"

"Uh…"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh I had to be a jerk and cut it off right there huh? Hahahaha don't worry you'll know what happens in the next chapter. Also the next chapter will be full of surprises and maybe even a new character to the mix hmm. I felt that the characters were a little OOC but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Find out what happens in the next chapter =D. Please review and it will be appreciated =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious: The College Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do.**

**A/N: Why hello Fanfiction. It's been a long time since I updated this story. Well let me begin to say I'M SORRY that I didn't update for so long. I was busy with school, work, and having a little bit of writers block XP. But it's okay now I'm back and refreshed once again =D. So I hope you guys like the previous chapter that I wrote and are still hooked on it. So what will André's answer be to Cat hm...? Find out in this chapter of Victorious: The College Years =D. **

**SHOUT OUT: I will like to thank the following readers for adding this story to their Favorite or alerting this story. **

**JOSLYN050894**

**RYTZKASY**

**YUMMYCHOCOLATE17**

**APOLLA BROADPATH**

**(Last but not least =D) HEARTCHILD**

**Thank you guys for adding this story as your favorite or alerting story and I hope not to disappoint you guys. Hope you guys stick around =D. Enjoy it guys.**

**P.S.: I did some small changes in editing.**

* * *

_**Previously on Victorious: The College Years**_

"_**But I have one more question to ask you."**_

"_**What's that little red?"**_

"_**Did you lie to Tori when you said that you came here to spend some time with her?"**_

"_**Uh…actually I didn't lie about that."**_

"_**So does that mean…GASP! You like Tori!"**_

"_**Uh…"**_

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

_**Now back to our regular schedule program on Fan Fiction ;).**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces Part II

"Well André?" asked Cat.

"Uh...well...you see..." André was lost for words as to answer Cat's question. Suddenly her phone went off and André couldn't be any happier, now that he's not in an awkward situation. She took her phone out and saw it was a text message. She read it quietly and mouthed the letters "I C U". This confused Cat in many ways. André looked at Cat and saw that she had a confused expression.

"What's up little red? Who texted you?"

"Someone we both know."

"Who?"

"Jade..."

"Okay, so what's with the confuse look on your face?"

"It's what she wrote to me."

"What she write?"

"She wrote the letters I C U."

"Really? Let me see that." Cat gave the phone to André. He read the text and now became confused as Cat. Both of them started looking around their surroundings for any sign of Jade.

"I don't see her." said André looking directly in front of him.

"Me neither."

The both stopped looking around there surroundings and looked at each other.

"Maybe she's just messing with you."

"OR, maybe I'm right behind you!" said an all too familiar voice.

Both André and Cat turn around to see Jade standing there with her arms folded.

"JADE!" yelled Cat as she got up from the bench and went around to give Jade on of the biggest hugs she's ever received.

"Cat...you're...crushing...me..."

"Sorry." Cat let's Jade go.

André gets up from the bench and walks over to Jade. "Hey Jade." said André while smiling at Jade.

"Hey André." said Jade returning back the smile.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" asked a perky Cat.

"Well the same thing that you're here for."

"Oh, to be companied by friends and not live in a future alone with Cats that will confuse you." Jade and André look at Cat as if she's crazy. "Oh and maybe meet cute guy or maybe even a hot guy. I mean a cute guy is sweet and all but a hot guy is better because he's got it all and..."

"CAT!" yelled Jade cutting her best friend off.

"What?"

"Zip it."

"You're so mean to me!" said Cat as she begins to walk away.

André shakes his head and smiles at Jade. "Same old Cat huh?" Jade nodded her head in agreement. "So Jade, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take a year off with Beck."

"We were but..." Jade stopped in mid-sentence and stared off in space. She put her hand in front of her mouth and starting to bite her thumb nail.

André tilted his head a little. "Uh...Jade." Jade was still staring of into space. "Jade!" Jade didn't respond. "JADE!" Suddenly Jade came back to her senses.

"Huh? What...?"

André shook his head and smiled at Jade. "You were going to tell me why you're here in Hollywood Dream College."

"Oh right, I was saying something. The reason that I'm here with Beck, is that we decided to get college out of the way."

"So wait, Beck's here too?"

"Yup."

André wonders his eyes around, looking for Beck. "So where is he?"

"Taking our stuff to our dorm."

"By himself?" André wondered if Beck can even carry the entire luggage that they brought.

"No, he has some annoying boy, who came with us, that's helping him."

André wondered who the annoying boy was. 'I wonder who the annoying boy is. If I'm not mistaken it's probably Beck's cousin since Jade never liked him.' "Oh that's cool."

"Anyway I'm going to head to the dorm."

"Which one are you guys staying in?"

"Room 24B."

"Really?" André titled his head a little, giving Jade a questionable look.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem!"

"Um...not for me, but maybe it is for you."

"What do you mean?" Jade tilted her head a little while giving André a questionable look.

"Well you see the dorm that you guys are staying in, is my dorm too."

"Okay, I don't mind you staying with us."

"But..."

"But what?"

"But..."

Jade was getting impatient with André. "BUT WHAT!"

André got surprised, by the way Jade yelled at him. 'Damn anger management much?' "But...it's also Cat's, Trina's and Tori's dorm as well."

As soon as Jade heard Tori's name her eyes widen. "Wait! Vega's here too!" André nodded his head. "OH GREAT!" Jade turned around and started walking toward the dormitory. André got a little worried.

"Jade where are you going!"

"Too the dorm!"

"Uh...Jade!" Jade ignored André and kept walking away. "JADE!" She still ignored him and kept walking toward the dormitory. 'Oh crap.' André started to run toward the dormitory.

* * *

Back at the dorm, we find Tori and Trina talking and eating at the kitchen counter.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." said Tori while taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oooooh, someone's jealous." said Trina whiling smirking at her sister.

"What! No!" said Tori as she began to blush.

"Then why do you care if they're out long? Hm...?"

"Because..."said Tori in a soft voice then she took another bite of her food.

"Because...why?"

Tori finished chewing her food and swallowed it. "Because...because...shut up!" Trina started to laugh. Suddenly they heard the door opened.

"There, your boyfriend is back." said Trina as she was smiling at her sister.

"Shut up!" yelled Tori while turning red as a tomato. They looked at the door and saw Cat come barging in. She slammed the door behind her and took her seat at the kitchen counter. The Vega sisters just kept looking at her as she took out her food roughly. Trina looked at Tori and vice-versa. They shrugged at each other and return there attention back at Cat.

"So, someone's in a bad mood." said Trina while looking at Cat.

"It's because of Jade."

They Vega sisters got confused and looked at Cat with a questionable look.

"Jade?"

"What does she have to do with you getting mad? And where's André?" asked Tori.

"Jade told me to shut up and André is with her." Said Cat as she took a bite of her food.

Tori's eyes widen. "Wait, Jade's here!" Cat nodded her head. "Oh, no." Suddenly the door opened and the girls heard two familiar voices's arguing.

"Come on, pick it up." said a soft normal voice.

"I'm trying to pick it up!" said a raspy loud voice.

"Put some muscle into it."

"I'm giving it all I got!"

'That sounds like Beck and...the other voice, could it be him?' Thought Tori to herself.

"Okay you know what? How about you push and I pull it in." said Beck.

"Fine. Maybe it will be easier."

The girls saw Beck come in, having his back toward the girls. He was pulling in a big luggage.

"Come on! Push harder!" yelled Beck at the other person.

"I'm pushing!"

Tori got up and walked up to Beck. "Want us to help?"

"Yeah, can you Tori because Robbie..." Beck realized whose name he just said. He quickly glances toward Tori and saw her standing right beside him. "TORI!" Beck straightened up and embraced Tori in a big hug.

"MOVE ROBBIE!" said Jade as she pushed Robbie to the floor. He scoffed as he fell to the floor.

"JADE!" André yelled from down the hall.

She ignored André and looked inside and saw Tori hugging Beck. Her eyes widen and she got more pissed off then anything in the world. "GET OFF MY MAN NOW!"

The two looked toward Jade. 'Oh crap I'm dead.' Thought Tori to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you guys will be so kindly to review this story, just click the little button down there and it will be so much appreciated by me =D. Since I haven't updated in so long, I will updated another Victorious Fan Fiction for you guys. It's called Victorious Z Apocalyptic and I hope you guys enjoy it ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious: The College Years**

**A/N: Hey guys. How are all of you doing? I hope everyone is well and is enjoying the beautiful weather, well if you live in the north part of the world since it's our turn to get some heat. If you live in the south then it's your turn to get the cold. Well anyway this is not a real chapter but an update. First of all I'm sorry that I haven't updated chapter four of Victorious: The College Years. I've been busy studying, working, going to school and writing my other story Victorious: Z Apocalyptic (If you have the time you can read it also). Hopefully after finals are over and after I upload chapter four of Victorious: Z Apocalyptic I will start to write for Victorious: The College Years again. Boy do I miss this story. Well guys thank you so much who those who alerted/favored this story. I promise to give out shout outs to those who have been waiting patiently and for those who are new to the series. Thank you and enjoy your summer/winter =D.**

**P.S.: I also made a few small changes to this story and fix some grammar errors.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big News Update:**

**Hey everyone. It's been a long time since I've been here on fanfiction. Well I have a lot of explaining to do and some breaking news for all my readers and followers. Well first off, I would like to apologize for not uploading any stories for nearly a year. I had a lot going in my life. School and work were killing me, I had a major case of writers block and I had to attend some family issues. Don't worry though everything turned out good in the end.**

**Well enough about my personal life and let's get on with the major news update. To my fellow readers and followers, I have some bad news for the stories you all enjoy…Both Victorious: The College Years and Victorious: Z Apocalypse are getting canceled. Now, I know a lot of you will be upset over this, some more than others and some won't care but there is a reason as to why they're getting canceled. For starters, I can't seem to follow up with the plot any more for either story and I'm planning to reboot both series for all of you. Why you may ask? Well the main reason is that I actually want to start fresh. I want to better the plot, fix all the grammar errors, and retell the story in a better manner.**

**I can't promise you the dates that I'll be releasing the stories but I can promise you one thing, I will try my best to get them out as quickly as possible. And don't worry I keep both stories on fan fiction so you can all read it still. And for those who are wondering the fate of Victorious: Missing, I will still continue that story. I'm writing chapter 2 as I write this. Hopefully all of you will understand with my decision and my reason as to why I'm doing this.**

**~Phoenix**


End file.
